


Óculos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Você segura os óculos quebrados e pensa no dono deles.





	Óculos

Você segura os óculos quebrados e pensa no dono deles.

Você não tem certeza se ele tem em si a capacidade de amar alguém, mas se ele ama alguém vivo nesse mundo provavelmente é você. Não deveria ser você. Você não é sua filha e você não sua esposa.

Você se lembra do olhar preocupado dele e das queimaduras em suas mãos. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo, você é substituível e ele sabe disso mais do que a maioria.

Ele provavelmente não teria feito se ele tivesse tido tempo pra pensar no que você é, ele fez por instinto. Pensando talvez na esposa que ele perdeu, ou no corpo da outra você que morreu por causa dele.

Você não é sua filha e você não sua esposa. Mas você é o mais próximo disso que ele tem. Você representa o trabalho que ele passou a sua vida fazendo e a mulher morta por quem ele anseia.

Você coloca os óculos contra seu peito, contra o seu coração batente. Ele não é o seu pai ou o seu amante, e você não deveria ter em você a capacidade de amar qualquer pessoa, e ainda assim aqui você está.


End file.
